bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Shuichi Iguchi
Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 74 is a villain affiliated with the League of Villains and part of its Vanguard Action Squad.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 73 Appearance Spinner is a man with a lizard-like appearance, having scales on his skin and a head shaped much like a lizard's.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 57, Page 19 In reflection of his great admiration towards Stain, he wears clothes similar to his: a sleeveless shirt and dark pants, along with black shoes and metallic, spiked knee guards. He wears a mask made of a long, tattered bandage, a dark scarf and bandages wrapped around both his arms, partially covered by black wristbands. He also carries an enormous sword on his back and wears goggles on his forehead. Personality Spinner is a sinister man who takes pleasure in hurting people, such as when he stepped on Pixie-bob's face with his arms outstretched and smiling happily as the woman laid on the ground, bleeding and unconscious due to his and Kenji Hikiishi's attack. Much like Dabi, Spinner also admires Stain greatly, to the point of copying his clothing and weaponry style, and aims to follow his ideals and make his dreams come true. He also respect Stain's wishes as he would protect Izuku from Mag, because Stain had label him as someone worthy of being called a Hero. Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 78 He can be distracted when a girl compliments him.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 75, Page 4 Synopsis Field Training Arc Three days after Stain's defeat, Spinner is seen smiling while putting on a mask similar to Chizome's and brushing his hair back with his hands. School Trip Arc Spinner joins the other members of the Vanguard Action Squad as they look down at the camp where the students are staying. Later, once the invasion begins, he is seen grinning alongside Kenji Hikiishi as Pixie-bob lies on the ground, hurt and unconscious. He then introduces himself and the other villains as the League of Villains' Vanguard Action Squad. Once Kenji threatens to smash Pixie-bob's face, Spinner tells Kenji not to hurry and Tiger to calm down. He questions if Kenji believes in Stain's ideals, and recognizes Tenya Iida as one of the people who brought about Stain's defeat. He then says his name and declares that he'll be the one to make Stain's dream come true, while revealing the enormous sword he'd been carrying on his back. After Tiger reprimands him for scarring Pixie-bob's face, he questions if heroes truly dream of finding ordinary happiness in life. Spinner attacks Mandalay with his huge sword and she uses her Quirk to compliment him. the compliments make him blush and she is able to dodge his attack and scratch him with her cat gloves because of this. Spinner then insults her for using such a dirty trick on him- Before she can attack Spinner again Magne uses his Quirk to pull her to him. Tiger saves Mandalay and they start fighting each other.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 75 While he is fighting Mandalay his huge sword is destroyed by Midoriya who used his Quirk to reach Mandalay as quickly as possible to tell her that Kouta is okay. Mandalay continues to fight Spinner while Midroiya starts to leave the battlefield. Magne, however, realizes that Midoriya must be killed because he beat Muscular starts to go after Midoriya. He can not reach him because Spinner throws a knife between Magne and Midoriya, thus stopping Magne from pursuing Izuku further. Magne scolds him for this action because Midoriya is on the priority kill list of the Vanguard action squad. Spinner then clarifies that the list is Shigaraki's list and not his and tells Magne that Midorya was the person that Stain saw fit to save thus being a man worthy of the title of a true hero. Mandalay uses this diversion to kick Spinner in the face. Equipment and Weapons Makeshift Sword: Spinner wields a very curious sword, which is made of several knives, daggers, kukris, hatchets and many other blades. They appear to be held together by chains and belts. The sword is about the same size as spinner himself, yet he seems to very proficient at using it with great speed. Spinner commonly carries it around on his back, wrapped in cloth as to not injure himself. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:League of Villains Member Category:Vanguard Action Squad